Drachenstein (Episode)
"Drachenstein" (im Original: "Dragonstone") ist die erste Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die einundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 16. Juli 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 17. Juli 2017. Inhalt Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) bringt ihre Rache an den Freys zu Ende und nimmt ein neues Opfer ins Visier. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) organisiert die Verteidigung des Nordens gegen die bevorstehende Invasion der Weißen Wanderer. Die neue Königin Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) ist von Feinden umgeben und sucht neue Verbündete. Und Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) erreicht mit drei Drachen, einer Armee von Unbefleckten und einem Khalasar Dothraki ihre Heimat Drachenstein. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer Bran und Meera erreichen die Mauer. Sie werden am Tunnel zur Schwarzen Festung von Eddison Tollett eingelassen, nachdem sie sich zu erkennen gegeben haben. Im Norden Auf Winterfell ordnet der König des Nordens Jon Schnee an, dass jeder Mann und jede Frau, sowie die Jungen und Mädchen, nach Drachenglas suchen sollen. Er gibt zu verstehen, dass Drachenglas im vorstehenden Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer und die Untoten mehr wert sei als Gold. Als Robett Glauer dies anzweifelt, meint Lyanna Mormont, dass sie jeden Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind auf der Bäreninsel trainieren wird und Lord Glauer ihnen nicht verbieten kann den Norden zu verteidigen. Sansa Stark schlägt vor den Letzten Herd und Karholt an Loyalisten des Hauses Stark zu übergeben, jedoch will Jon nicht die Kinder für die Taten ihrer Väter bestrafen. Jon bietet den neuen Lords der Häuser Umber und Karstark an, ihm die Treue zu schwören. Alys Karstark und Ned Umber schwören daraufhin Haus Stark die Treue. Jon fordert Tormund auf, mit seinen Männern die Burgen der Nachtwache zu bemannen, da Ostwacht eines der ersten Ziele sein wird. Jon und Sansa unterhalten sich privat. Jon meint, Sansa soll seine Meinung nicht öffentlich vor den Augen der anderen Lords untergraben. Sansa vergleicht ihn daraufhin mit Joffrey Baratheon, da dieser keine Widerworte zuließ. Jon erinnert Sansa daran, dass er nicht wie Joffrey sei, worauf Sansa antwortet, dass Jon sehr weit entfernt davon sei wie Joffrey zu sein. Sie bittet Jon einfach nur weiser als ihr Vater und ihr Bruder zu handeln. Maester Wolkan überbringt eine Nachricht aus Königsmund. Königin Cersei Lennister fordert Jon auf nach Königsmund zu kommen und ihr die Treue zu schwören. Jon geht dem nicht nach und will sich lieber auf den Krieg gegen den Nachtkönig konzentrieren. Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn trainieren den Schwertkampf, wobei Die beiden von Tormund unterbrochen werden. Petyr Baelish und Sansa schauen ihnen dabei zu und unterhalten sich. Kleinfinger versucht Sansa zu verunsichern und meint, sie sei hier nicht glücklich. Sansa möchte Petyr loswerden und antwortet, dass das Einzige, was sie gerade möchte, Frieden und Ruhe sei. Brienne begibt sich zu Sansa, woraufhin Petyr die beiden verlässt. 300px|thumb|Sandor Clegane hebt ein Grab aus Sandor Clegane ist zusammen mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner unterwegs. Sie finden ein verlassenes Haus, in dem sie Unterschlupf suchen. Dort finden sie zwei Leichen. Dabei handelt es sich um die Leichen von Sally und ihrem Vater, denen Sandor vor einiger Zeit Gold gestohlen hatte. Der Vater hat seine Tochter und sich selbst umgebracht, damit sie nicht verhungern müssen. Sandor unterhält sich mit Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr. Thoros begibt sich zum Feuer und möchte, dass Sandor hineinschaut. Widerwillig stimmt Sandor zu und schaut in die Flammen. Er sieht eine Wand aus Eis, die Mauer, und einen Berg. Sandor sieht außerdem eine große Armee von Wiedergängern, die sich dort in der Nähe befinden. Beric fragt Sandor, ob er nun glaubt, dass sie aus einem guten Grund hier seien. In der Nacht hört Thoros draußen ein Geräusch und geht nachsehen. Er sieht Sandor, wie dieser ein Grab für die beiden Leichen schaufelt. Thoros will von Sandor wissen, ob er die beiden gekannt hatte, aber Sandor lügt ihn an und verneint die Frage. Thoros hilft Sandor beim Zuschütten des Grabes. Anschließend versucht Sandor ein Gebet für die Verstorbenen zu sprechen, hat allerdings nur noch Bruchstücke des Gebetes parat, flucht darüber und meint zum Schluss, dass die Beiden Besseres verdient gehabt hätten. In den Flusslanden 300px|thumb|Arya unterhält sich mit den Lennistersoldaten Arya gibt in der Gestalt von Walder Frey für alle bedeutenden Männer des Hauses Frey ein Fest. Sie hält eine Ansprache, in welcher sie die Männer für ihre Beteiligung an der Roten Hochzeit "lobt" und sie mit Wein verköstigt. Zu spät wundern sich alle Anwesenden ob der Worte von Walder, die so gar nicht zu ihm passen und haben vom vergifteten Wein schon getrunken. Alle anwesenden, männlichen Freys fangen an Blut zu spucken und sterben innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Arya entfernt Walders Gesicht von dem ihrigen und meint zu den verblüfften, weiblichen noch lebenden Anwesenden: Dass der Norden sich erinnert und der Winter über Haus Frey gekommen ist Sie verlässt die Zwillinge in Richtung Süden, und trifft dabei auf eine kleine Truppe von jungen Lennister-Soldaten, welche ein Lied singen und sie einladen am Feuer zu verweilen. Sie unterhalten sich und geben Arya etwas vom Hasen und vom Brombeerwein ab. Sie fragen Arya wieso sie alleine auf den Weg nach Königsmund ist. Arya antwortet, dass sie die Königin töten will, worauf sie alle anfangen zu lachen. Was weiter an diesem Ort geschieht, und somit das Schicksal der Lennister-Soldaten, bleibt vorerst unbeantwortet. In Königsmund In Königsmund schaut Cersei Lennister einem Maler zu, wie er eine große Karte von Westeros auf den Boden zeichnet. Jaime kommt hinzu und gibt dem Künstler zu verstehen, dass er mit Cersei allein gelassen werden möchte. Cersei erzählt Jaime von Tyrion Lennister, der ihren Sohn Joffrey und ihren Vater Tywin tötete, aber dennoch von Jaime geliebt und sogar befreit wurde. Nun ist Tyrion die Hand der Königin von Daenerys Targaryen, die den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern will. Jaime übergeht die Anspielung und kontert mit der Frage nach Tommen, doch davon will Cersei nichts wissen und dazu gäbe es auch nichts zu sagen. Sie fragt Jaime, wo Daenerys mit ihrer Flotte, seiner Meinung nach in Westeros landen würde. Jaime ist sich aus mehreren Gründen sicher, dass dies Drachenstein sein wird. Daenerys wurde dort geboren, Stannis hat die Festung ohne Bewachung zurückgelassen und es gibt dort nah am Ufer tiefe Gewässer, in denen die Flotte vor Anker gehen kann. Cersei erklärt, dass sie Gegner im Süden (die Martells), Gegner im Westen (die Tyrells), Gegner im Osten (Daenerys und ihre Flotte) und Gegner im Norden (die Starks) haben. Sie will eine große Dynastie aufbauen, jedoch hat diese keinen Nachfolger, da alle ihre Kinder tot sind. Cersei meint Tommen hätte sie betrogen, als er das Götterurteil durch Kampf verbot, und somit sind Sie und Jamie die einzigen Lennisters die zählen. Jaime erzählt davon, dass sie Verbündete brauchen, da ihr letzter Verbündeter, Haus Frey, von der Rache des Nordens heimgesucht wurde. 300px|thumb|Euron bietet Cersei ein Bündnis an Eine große Flotte von Eisenmännern, angeführt von Euron Graufreud, steuert auf Königsmund zu. Cersei plant sich mit dem Haus Graufreud zu verbünden, indem sie Euron heiratet. Im Thronsaal unterhalten sich Euron und Cersei. Er sucht Rache an Asha und Theon Graufreud, da sie mit seinen besten Schiffen geflohen waren. Jaime und Euron unterhalten sich über die Graufreud-Rebellion und Euron erzählt davon, dass er es schön fand, anzusehen wie Jaime seine Männer tötete. Er meint auch, dass er ohne Jaime nie ins Exil geflohen wäre und somit nicht der beste Kapitän geworden wäre. Cersei nimmt Eurons Heiratsangebot nicht an, da er nicht vertrauenswürdig genug sei. Euron verspricht ihr ein unbezahlbares Geschenk und er würde erst zurückkehren, wenn er dies für Sie in Händen hält. In Altsass In der Zitadelle muss Samwell Tarly niedere Arbeiten, wie Bücher einsortieren und Nachttöpfe leeren, verrichten. Dabei beobachtet er wie ein Maester den Eingeschränkten Bereich betritt und sofort hinter sich verschließt. Später hilft er Erzmaester Ebros bei einer Obduktion. Er versucht Ebros von der Existenz und drohenden Gefahr der Weißen Wanderer zu überzeugen. Zu seiner Erleichterung glaubt ihm der Maester, da es zu viele Hinweise in verschiedenen Quellen des Eingeschränkten Bereiches gibt um deren Existenz zu leugnen. Sams Erleichterung schwenkt jedoch schnell in Enttäuschung um, als Ebros ihm den Zugang zum Eingeschränkten Bereich verweigert, da dieser davon überzeugt ist, die Mauer würde als Schutz genügen. Daraufhin entwendet Sam in der Nacht den Schlüssel zu diesem Bereich von einem Maester und verschafft sich so Zugang zu Büchern und Informationen, die es sonst nirgendwo in ganz Westeros gibt. Zusammen mit Goldy und dem kleinen Sam liest er in einem der entwendeten Büchern über Waffen aus valyrischem Stahl , in dem auch der Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl abgebildet ist. Dabei findet er heraus, dass sich unter der Festung Drachenstein ein großes Vorkommen von Drachenglas befindet und er beschließt Jon Schnee sofort eine Nachricht zu schicken. Später sammelt Sam dreckige Essensschüsseln vor Zelltüren ein. Plötzlich greift ein mit Grauschuppen versehener Arm nach ihm und man sieht Jorah Mormonts Silhouette. Jorah möchte von Sam wissen, ob Daenerys Targaryen Westeros bereits erreicht hat. Sam hat jedoch bisher nichts darüber gehört. Auf Drachenstein Daenerys Targaryen erreicht mit ihrer Armee Drachenstein und ist willens von hier ihre Eroberung zu starten. Die Episode endet damit, dass Daenerys an der Bemalten Tafel sagt "Wollen wir beginnen?". Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Alys Karstark *Ned Umber * Erzmaester Ebros * Riesen-Wiedergänger Tode *unzählige Männer des Hauses Frey - von Arya Stark vergiftet *Harald Karstark - in der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell gefallen (Tod bestätigt) *Sally - vom Vater erstochen, damit sie nicht verhungert (Tod bestätigt) *Bauer - ersticht sich selber, damit er nicht verhungert (Tod bestätigt) Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Varys *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Jim Broadbent als Erzmaester Ebros *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *David Bradley als Arya Starks Gesicht (Walder Frey) *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Ben Crompton als Lord-Kommandant Eddison Tollett *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Lucy Hayes als Lady Kitty Frey *Ed Sheeran als Eddie *Thomas Turgoose als Lennister-Soldat *William Postlethwaite als Lennister-Soldat *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Harry Grasby als Lord Ned Umber *Neil Fingleton als Riesen-Wiedergänger #1 *Ian Whyte als Riesen Wiedergänger #2 *Paul Ward als TBA *Brendan Morrissey als Lord des Hauses Frey *Eamonn Draper als kranker Maester *William Nevan Wilson als Kleiner Sam *James Robert Wilson als Kleiner Sam *Kate Dempsey als Dienerin Stuntdarsteller *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig Nicht im Abspann genannt *Bobby Marno als Bruder der Nachtwache *Brendan McGivern als Bruder der Nachtwache *Gerald McMullan als Bruder der Nachtwache Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 18 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. *Einer der Riesen-Wiedergänger wird von Neil Fingleton verkörpert, der kurz nach Beendigung der Dreharbeiten und der Szenen etwa zur selben Zeit im Februar 2017 verstarb. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf den Namen der Insel und der Burg Drachenstein, welche Daenerys in der Episode erreicht. **Drachenstein war ein Vorposten der Valyrer und wurde etwa 100 Jahre vor dem Untergang Valyrias aus dem Material Drachenstein errichtet. Von dort aus kamen Schwerter aus Valyrischem Stahl nach Westeros. **Für mehr als 300 Jahre war es der Sitz des Hauses Targaryen. Kurz vor dem Untergang Valyrias brachen die Targaryen mit ihren Drachen, darunter Balerion, nach Drachenstein auf. **Von hier aus plante Aegon der Eroberer seine Invasion von Westeros. **Der Erbe des Hauses Targaryen nach den Eroberungskriegen erhielt den Titel Prinz von Drachenstein. Nach Roberts Rebellion wurde der Titel in Lord von Drachenstein umbenannt. Der Titel wurde Stannis Baratheon verliehen. *Der Kontinent Essos ist nicht im Vorspann der Serie zu sehen, dafür wird Altsass erstmals gezeigt. *Dan Weiss gab im "Inside the Episode" zu, dass sie von David Bradleys Performance so beeindruckt und überzeugt waren, dass sie diese Szenen als Cold Opening verwendeten. Eigentlich hatten sie geplant die Armee der Toten zu verwenden, entschieden sich dann jedoch dagegen. Bradley spielte es ihrer Meinung nach hervorragend, dass er zwar Walder verkörperte aber wegen des Gesichts von Arya dennoch nicht ganz. *Trotz des Massakers, bei dem Arya Stark scheinbar alle männlichen Mitglieder des Hauses Frey tötet, kann das Haus nicht vollkommen ausgestorben oder ausgelöscht sein. Es wird gesagt, dass Arya nur die "wichtigen" männlichen Mitglieder des Hauses einlädt, die Walder nahe standen oder an der Roten Hochzeit beteiligt waren, nicht die Unwichtigen oder Unschuldigen. Also keine Kinder und Frauen. **Zu den Unschuldigen Freys zählt unter anderem Olyvar Frey, der Robb Starks Knappe im Krieg der Fünf Könige war. **Falls Arya das Haus vollständig auslöschen wollte, müsste sie auch sämtliche Töchter und Enkelinnen oder Großnichten Walder Freys töten lassen, die laut dem Erbrecht nach den Söhnen Oberhaupt des Hauses werden können. Somit kann es zu Erbstreitigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Familienzweigen kommen. **Darunter befindet sich auch Walders Enkelin und Aryas angeheiratete Tante, Roslin Frey, sowie ihr Cousin, Roslins Sohn mit Edmure Tully. Dies hätte sie somit zu einer Sippenmörderin gemacht. **Die Flusslande sind zwar führungslos, weshalb die Lennistersoldaten dort stationiert werden, jedoch ist nicht bekannt, wer das Oberhaupt des Hauses ist. *Das Schicksal Edmure Tullys bleibt ungewiss, da nicht bekannt ist, ob Arya ihn befreit oder ob er noch ein Gefangener der Freys geblieben ist. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Während seiner Zeit als Lord Kommandant lässt Jon Schnee bereits Festungen der Nachtwache, Grundsee, und Langhügel, durch einige Mitglieder des Freie Volkes bemannen. Da es Schwierigkeiten mit den Mädchen und Speerfrauen in der Schwarzen Festung gibt lässt er Langhügel nur von 19 Speerfrauen besetzen und schickt Eddison Tollett und den Eisernen Emmett mit. *Alys Karstark, Tochter und das jüngste Kind von Lord Rickard Karstark, die braunes Haar und graue Augen hat. Sie tritt in den Büchern bereits auf als Jon Schnee Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache ist und bittet ihn um Asyl. Sie ist auf der Flucht vor ihrem Onkel, Arnolf und dessen Sohn Cregan Karstark, der sie heiraten will, um die Macht von Haus Karstark auf seinen Familienzweig zu übertragen. Jon arrangiert deswegen eine Ehe mit Sigorn, dem Magnar der Thenn für sie. Die Ehe wird durch Melisandre nach einem Ritual im Namen des Roten Gottes geschlossen und anschließend gibt es ein Hochzeitsfest in der Schwarzen Festung. *''Hands of Gold'' ist ein Lied, welches sich auf die geheime Beziehung von Tyrion Lennister und Shae bezieht. Tyrion reitet vom Roten Bergfried nachts heimlich zu Shaes Unterkunft, wo er vom Sänger Symon Silberzunge erkannt wird. Der Refrain "Hände aus Gold" ist von besonderer Bedeutung, da die Amtskette aus goldenen Händen besteht, mit der Tyrion Shae schließlich erwürgt. An diese muss Tyrion später oft denken. *Das Sandor Clegane den Bauern und seine Tochter begräbt, erinnert an die Figur des . Diesen sieht Brienne auf der Stillen Insel. Der Totengräber ist ein Novize, der ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat. Die Theorie besagt, dass Sandor Clegane immer noch lebt und als Novize auf der Stillen Insel als Totengräber arbeitet. *In Altsass lernt Samwell Tarly nicht Erzmaester Ebros, sondern Erzmaester kennen. Marwyn studiert die Magie und die geheimen Künste und ging einen ungewöhnlichen Weg indem er die bekannte Welt bereiste. Er wird "Marwyn der Magier" genannt, während er die anderen Maester "graue Schafe" nennt. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des dritten Buches A Storm of Swords wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 32: Tyrion IV - Tyrion sucht Symon Silberzunge auf und versucht ihn zum Stillschweigen über dessen Beziehung zu bringen, der Sänger dichtet das Lied Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 31: Brienne VI - Brienne sieht den Totengräber auf der Stillen Insel *Kapitel 45: Samwell V - Samwell Tarly trifft auf Erzmaester Marwyn Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 35: Jon VII - Jon lässt verlassene Festungen der Nachtwache von Wildlingen bemannen, so Langhügel durch Eddison Tollett, dem Eisernen Emmett und 19 Speerfrauen *Kapitel 39: Jon VIII - Alys Karstark erreicht die Schwarze Festung und erzählt von ihrer Familie Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Die Aussage Jon Schnees gegenüber Sansa Stark, Eddard habe den Jungen gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass jedes Wort vor dem Wort aber einen Dreck wert sei, erinnert an die Aussage von Benjen Stark in der Episode "Lord Schnee". *Die Aussage Cerseis gegenüber Jaime eine tausendjährige Dynastie aufzubauen ist eine Anspielung an das Gespräch in "Gewinn oder stirb" zwischen Tywin Lennister und Jaime. *Die Szene mit Eurons Schiff Stille und der Eisernen Flotte bei ihrer Ankunft in der Schwarzwasserbucht vor Königsmund, erinnert an die Sequenz aus "Die Rote Frau" als Jaimes Schiff aus Dorne dort eintraf. *In der Episode "Sprengerin der Ketten" hält sich Sandor Clegane bei Schönmarkt auf und trifft auf den Bauern und seine Tochter Sally. Zu Arya meinte er, dass die beiden nicht überleben würden. Galerie Bilder 701 Arya als Walder Frey.jpg 701 Arya auf den Zwillingen.jpg 701 Arya nach dem Attentat.jpg 701 Bran Stark Meera Reet.jpg 701 Bran Stark.jpg 701 Eddison Tollett.JPG 701 Meera Reet.JPG 701 Versammlung Norden.jpg 701 Jon Sansa Davos.jpg 701 Jon Schnee.JPG 701 Jon und Sansa.JPG 701 Sansa Stark.jpg 701 Davos Seewert.jpg 701 Lyanna Mormont.JPG 701 Lyanna Mormont(2).jpg 701 Lyanna Mormont Petyr Baelish.jpg 701 Brienne vs Pod.JPG 701 Podrick Payn.jpg 701 Tormund.jpg 701 Tormund und Brienne.jpg 701 Karte Königsmund.JPG 701 Cersei und Jaime Lennister.JPG 701 Cersei Lennister.JPG 701 Jaime Lennister.jpg 701 Cersei und Jaime Lennister(2).jpg 701 Cersei und Jaime Lennister(3).JPG 701 Samwell Tarly.jpg 701 Goldy und Sam.jpg 701 Goldy.jpg 701 Samwell Tarly(2).jpg 701 Sandor Clegane.jpg 701 Beric Dondarrion.JPG 701 Beric Dondarrion(1).jpg 701 Beric Dondarrion Sandor Clegane.jpg 701 Daenerys Tyrion Missandei Varys.JPG 701 Daenerys Targaryen(1).jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(2).jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(4).JPG 701 Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(3).jpg 701 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 701 Daenerys Tyrion Missandei Varys Grauer Wurm.jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(5).JPG 701 Daenerys Thron Drachenstein.jpg 701 Daenerys Thron Drachenstein(2).JPG 701_Cerseis_Brief_an_Jon.png|Cerseis Brief an Jon Behind the Scenes 701 Arya BTS.jpg 701 Sandor Beric Thoros BTS.jpg 701 BTS Pod.JPG 701 Cersei Jaime BTS.JPG 701 Brienne BTS.JPG 701 Tormund BTS.JPG 701 Winterfell BTS.JPG Videos Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 1 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones- Season 7 Episode 1 Clip- Arya and Ed Sheeran (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Dragonstone (episode) fr:Dragonstone pt-br:Pedra do Dragão (episódio) ro:Piatra Dragonului (episod) ru:Драконий Камень (серия) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7